Conveyor systems are used extensively throughout industry, to move physical components about easily and effortlessly during fabrication, assembly, delivery or the like, between two or more specific locations. As the layout, movement and other operative features of each conveyor system may demand unique characteristics, it has been quite common to engineer and design many conveyor system to suit the exact needs of a particular customer. This is very expensive; and possibly even inefficient, in that the construction of the system may not easily allow for subsequent in-the-field modifications to a different layout, operation or the like. Modular conveyor systems have also been designed and used, having conveyor components of standard size and configuration that may be selectively assemblied as desired to build up a conveyor system suited to satisfy the needed characteristics. However, even though the system components may be modular, it may be quite difficult to provide for in-the-field modifications, even minor in nature, to the conveyor system.